Find 815/Capítulo 4
Esse artigo detalha o Capítulo 4 do jogo de realidade alternada da ABC, Find 815. De acordo com a descrição do website, a narrativa está dividida em histórias, buscas por pistas e elementos diários de vídeos. Introdução O seguinte texto aparece na seção "Story So Far" (História até Agora): Vídeo Resumo Esse vídeo resume brevemente o que aconteceu até agora no jogo. 4pPWd9joaZ0 Vídeo 1: Planejando a Invasão Na sala de comando do Christiane I, Sam olha para os números que ele, anteriormente, descobriu ser coordenadas. Enquanto Ockham momentaneamente deixa o recinto, Sam, rapidamente, corta um fio do navegador, fazendo este parecer que estava estragado. Quando Ockham retorna, ele diz a Sam para dar uma olha no navegador. Após Ockham sair da sala para contar a Talbot o ocorrido, Sam reconecta o cabo ao navegador e instala o software para a invasão. ytJ15_BhET4 Atividade 1: Invadir o Navegador O jogador deve tentar quebrar a decodificação do navegador, encontrando a senha correta. Dentre oito possíveis caracteres, cinco estão corretos e devem ser localizados e colocados na posição correta. A atividade é baseada no jogo Mastermind, um jogo de tabuleiro onde um jogador tentava quebrar o código feito de uma combinação de cores. Abaixo, as instruções do site. Vídeo 2: Se Você Perder Se o jogador falhar ao encontrar a senha correta nas dez tentativas, Sam parecerá desamparado quando Talbot e Ockham entram, pegando-o no flagra. wHTw5WL_uVI Vídeo 2: Se Você Ganhar Se o jogador encontrar a senha correta, Sam será capaz de ver no navegador onde as coordenadas estão localizadas. Ockham e Talbot retornam e Ockham percebe que o navegador está funcionando novamente. Sam diz a ele que era somente um cabo mal colocado. Ockham fica aliviado, e avisa Sam que ele deverá estar de plantão 24h/7 dias. Quando Sam retorna ao quarto, Talbot está lá e o acusa de mentir sobre o navegador. Talbot mostra o pedaço de papel onde Sam escreveu as coordenadas, e pergunta a ele para que elas servem. Sam primeiramente não responde, mas depois ele diz que elas vieram do Grupo Maxwell, os patrões de Talbot. Talbot alerta que Sam está passando por cima dele e diz para que ele fique longe das coordenadas; ele não irá encontrar o que procura. FBTr4DJGmFo Transcrição Código Estegossauro A senha para a foto do estegossauro no OPENSTEGO do Capítulo 3 foi descoberta. Após o vídeo onde o navegador é hackeado com sucesso, uma imagem de setas e números aparece rapidamente, o que pode ser usado em conjunto com a mensagem em braile do Capítulo 3. A placa de números significam o equivalente em números do braile, e as setas podem ser utilizadas para determinar as letras, resultando na senha X4x98adf09 (usando a fonte Braille AOE em dafont.com). Quando extraindo o arquivo do estegossauro com o software da OpenStego e digitando a senha, o seguinte resultado binário aparece: O binário traduz-se para um fileira de código hexadecimal: O código hexadecimal traduz-se para uma fileira de código Base64: O código Base64 traduz-se para: Esse é o título de uma poema de Walt Whitman, When I heard the Learn’d Astronomer (Quando Eu Escutei o Erudito Astronômo): Mensagem de Voz Richard do escritório de Randy deixou uma mensagem de voz para Sam, avisando que ele recebeu o dinheiro de um seguro. Uma Companhia de Caixas, a qual ele investiu por sugestão de Randy, pegou fogo. Informação do Monitor 1 Sam manda um e-mail para Tracey dizendo que não poderá aceitar a sugestão das férias. Ele está sentindo falta de casa e pergunta se ela já conversou com a mãe dele. Tracey responde, dizendo que falou com ela e que ela está muito preocupada com Sam, mas aliviada por ele estar bem. Tracey também aceitou o convite dela para passar lá no dia do Natal. Sam manda um e-mail para Randy sobre a indenização da companhia de caixas, e pede conselho sobre a situação das taxas. *E-mail de Sam para Randy, assunto: "Indenização": Sam recebe outro e-mail anônimo, dessa vez contendo uma fila longa de números e letras. Os números são 12, 15, 22, 5, 25, 15, 21, 13, 1, 4, 12, e 25. Usando do simples método de substituição de número por letra (a=1, b=2, ...), os números tornam-se "Love you madly" (Amo-te Loucamente), a frase que Sam ouve Sonya dizer no primeiro vídeo das pistas. Vídeo 4: Luzes de Aurora Sam está andando pelo deck do Christiane I à noite quando nota o que parrce ser luzes de aurora no mar. Ele pega o binóculos e com isso consegue olhar mais perto, porém isso o deixa confuso. vJgpCnJYzY4 Caça às Pistas Os jogadores participam de uma caça às pistas, no qual várias dicas das primeiras três temporadas de Lost são encontrada ao se explorar o barco: "Vincent, o cachorro" para a Primeira Temporada, "Cisne" para a Segunda Temporada, e "Paraquedas" para a Terceira Temporada. Uma dica para a Quarta Temporada pode ser encontrada em um dos sites parceiros, para isso basta jogar um jogo chamado "Pinpoint the Coordinates" (Marque as Coordenadas), no qual os jogadores colocam marcadores no mapa da Fossa Oceânica de Sunda a fim de determinar a localização das cinco coordenadas. A pista é "Frank Lapidus" (na ABC.com) ou "Miles Straume" (no Yahoo!7 na Austrália) (Ambos estão no segundo episódio da quarta temporada). Um pista extra da 4ª Temporada é então revelada em Find815.com: "Santa Rosa pill bottle" (Frasco de comprimidos Santa Rosa). No frasco de comprimidos está um número de serial que quando decodificado através do metódo de substituição número/letra e de um criptograma de substituição Caesar, revela-se a frase "campmillar bonusclue" (campmillar pistabônus). Camp Millar é uma localidade em , que é um arquipélago no Oceano Ártico ao norte da ilha principal da Europa, mais ou menos entre a Noruega e o Pólo Norte. Informação do Monitor 2 Sam manda um e-mail para Tracey perguntando a opinião dela sobre as estranhas luzes verdes que ele viu na outra noite. Ela respondeu dizendo que é parecido com uma aurora, um fenômeno natural causado por forças magnéticas na atmosfera. Ela disse, entretanto, que esses fenômenos ocorrem perto das regiões polares e normalmente não desaparecem tão rápido como o visto por Sam. Sam olhou em uma página na internet sobre a Aurora Australis, que dá uma noção do fenômeno. Mesa do Sam - Internet ]] Há um website no browser de Sam com o endereço www.southernauroralights.com que descreve a Aurora Australis. Texto: Kristian Birkeland * As fotografias da página são de Kristian Birkeland, um cientista noruêgues conhecido pelos estudos do campo magnético da Terra e fenômenos de aurora. As fotos mostram Birkeland com o experimento magnetizado, no qual ele simula o efeito de uma aurora ao direcionar feixes de elétrons para um modelo magnético da Terra. Isso demonstra porque as luzes da Aurora somente aparecem em regioes centradas em pólos magnéticos. Birkeland também conduziu várias expedições as latitudes polares da Noruega, onde ele determinou que a corrente intensa da ionosfera do local (também chamadas de correntes Birkeland) estavam associados com a aurora. Vídeo-Diário Sam expressa a confusão dele sobre as mensagens enigmáticas do Grupo Maxwell. NDmWqFbeVt8 Transcrição: Mensagens Escondidas O vídeo contém várias imagens de um artigo de 1861 de James Clerk Maxwell, intitulado "Nas Linhas Físicas da Força", originalmente publicado em London, Edinburgh, and Dublin Philosophical Magazine and Journal of Science. (PDF file) As imagens eram de um equação intermediária descrevendo a força magnética direcional por unidade de volume. No final do vídeo-diário, uma outra imagem agradece aos que estão assistindo cuidadosamente. Image:12508_video_equations.jpg Image:thankyouforwatchingcarefully.jpg